10 sekund
by simplifydefeat
Summary: Zaledwie 10 sekund zmieniło życie Evelyn... Polish version of "10 seconds"


**A/N: Mój pierwszy fic z innego serialu i niestety prawdopodobnie zrujnowany...** **Powstawał w wielkich męczarniach i nie jestem z niego zbyt zadowolona. Jednak, miłego czytania :) **  
**Historia dedykowana dreamgirlforever**.

Trzymali się za ręce i śmiali z żartu, który właśnie opowiedział Adrian; Barrett jeździł w pobliżu na swoim nowym rowerze, który tak bardzo chciał dostać. Jego oczy błyszczały w podnieceniu, a na twarzy miał ogromny uśmiech.

- Patrzcie! Patrzcie, jak mi dobrze idzie! – krzyknął i odjechał trochę dalej.

- Barrett, nie odjeżdżaj za daleko! – upomniał go Adrian.

- Daj mu się nacieszyć prezentem. – Evelyn uśmiechnęła się do niego łagodnie. Adrian skinął głową i pochylił się lekko, żeby pocałować żonę. Ujął dłonią jej piękną twarz, a drugą przesunął po jej rozpuszczonych lokach, ona delikatnie pogładziła go po policzku. To był jeden z tych słodkich, niewinnych pocałunków, które dzielili bardzo często.

- Mamo! Nie patrzyłaś, jak skręcam! – oskarżycielskim tonem krzyknął Barrett za plecami Evelyn.

- Przepraszam kochanie, następnym razem na pewno popatrzę. – obiecała mu, odsuwając usta od ust męża.

- Zawołam cię. – Popatrzyli z Adrianem na radośnie pedałującego dookoła parku małego chłopca, uśmiechnęli się do siebie subtelnie i wymienili spojrzenia, w których widoczna była duma z ich jedynaka.

- Mamo, patrz! – usłyszeli głos Barretta w tym samym momencie, w którym rozległ się dźwięk pagera Adriana. Wstali oboje, on zabierając ze sobą pager, a ona udając się w stronę syna.

- Zaraz wrócę. – powiedział Adrian i ruszył w kierunku ich zaparkowanej nieopodal limuzyny. Spojrzał jeszcze w kierunku żony, a ona odwróciła się, jakby wyczuła, że na nią patrzy. Jej rude, lśniące w słońcu loki zawirowały przy obrocie, tak, że Adrian nie mógł nadziwić się jej pięknu. Wymienili pełne miłości spojrzenie, po czym Adrian odszedł w stronę samochodu szybko wklepując coś w pager.

Evelyn patrzyła za nim jeszcze przez chwilę, a kiedy wsiadł do limuzyny odwróciła się w stronę, opanowującego coraz to nowe rowerowe sztuczki, syna. Jej serce stanęło w momencie, w którym zobaczyła terenowy samochód uderzający w jej dziecko.

- Barrett! – jej przeraźliwy krzyk rozniósł się po parku, kiedy jak szalona rzuciła się do miejsca zdarzenia. Kiedy dopadła do syna, sprawca już zniknął. Zalana łzami chwyciła drobne ramiona dziecka.

- Barrett, Barrett, błagam cię, ocknij się! Spójrz na mnie, Barrett! – łkała. Nie potrafiła pojąć jak to się stało, odwróciła się tylko na dziesięć sekund. – BARRETT! Nie rób mi tego! – klęczała nad nieruchomo leżącym chłopcem, a łzy płynęły po jej twarzy. Nie zwróciła nawet uwagi, kiedy następny jadący samochód zatrzymał się.

- Jezu Chryste! Dzwoń po karetkę! – kierowca krzyknął do jadącej z nim pasażerki. – Proszę pani… - zwrócił się do Evelyn. Jej spazmatyczny szloch był jedyną odpowiedzią.

Razem z karetką zjawił się zdyszany Adrian z oczami wilgotnymi od łez. Upadł na jezdnię, tuż obok żony i patrzył jak sanitariusze próbują ratować jego syna. Po chwili, która wlokła się niczym wieczność, jeden z nich pokręcił tylko głową ze smutkiem. Evelyn usiadła i ukryła twarz w dłoniach, szlochając potwornie. Adrian też pozwolił sobie na więcej łez. Popatrzył na żonę, rozłożoną na ulicy, w totalnej rozsypce. Jego oczy, mimo, że przesłonięte łzami były chłodne.

- Boże, co ty zrobiłaś Evelyn. – powiedział, po czym objął ją, trzęsącą się od płaczu i zanurzył twarz w jej włosach również płacząc. 

xxx 

Evelyn siedziała na kanapie i patrzyła na płomienie tańczące w kominku. Działały na nią uspokajająco. Pocierała palcami brzegi filiżanki z nietkniętą, wystygłą już herbatą, a resztki łez wysychały powoli na jej twarzy. Kiedy chwilę wcześniej Adrian wszedł do pokoju oznajmiając jej, że umówił spotkanie na osiemnastego, nie wytrzymała i spoliczkowała go, ale kiedy wyszedł złość opadła, a zastąpiło ją tępe uczucie smutku. Nie dała rady powstrzymać łez cisnących się do jej oczu. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć, jak mógł zapomnieć o najważniejszej, a jednocześnie najbardziej bolesnej dacie w ich życiu. Ona, codziennie od piętnastu lat ciągle myślała o tym, co się wtedy stało. Nieustanny ból przeszywał jej serce, kiedy przed jej oczami pojawiał się ciągle ten sam obraz. Bez końca nękało ją to samo zdarzenie. I czasami chciała tylko zapomnieć, tak jak Adrian przed chwilą. Kochała swojego syna i tęskniła za nim z całego serca, ale rozdzierające uczucie pustki i poczucie winy zabijało ją od środka. Nie potrafiła tego powstrzymać. I nieważne czy siedziała sama w pustym domu, plotkowała z bogatymi żonami z Beverly czy słuchała przez cienkie ściany w ogromnej sypialni, jak jej mąż pieprzy pokojówkę, zawsze wracało to samo uczucie. I mimo, że z czasem nauczyła się je maskować, nigdy nie przestała odczuwać go z taką samą siłą jak na początku. Nigdy też nie pozbyła się gorzkiego smaku, które zostawiało w jej życiu. Adrian przez cały czas podsycał to wszystko, mówiąc o tym, że nie potrafi jej wybaczyć, a teraz po prostu zapomniał…

Jej ręka zadrżała i filiżanka spadła na biały dywan. Evelyn patrzyła jak rozlana herbata tworzy na puszystym materiale nieciekawą plamę, po czym wstała stanowczo, otarła łzy i podniosła oczy do góry.

- Wybacz Barrett, ale to ostatni prezent, jaki ci kupię… Muszę w końcu zacząć żyć. – powiedziała niepewnym głosem i wyszła z pokoju. Przemierzając hol zgarnęła swoją designerską torebkę i poprawiając misternie upięty kok wyszła kupić ostatni urodzinowy prezent dla Barretta, łamiąc tym samym tradycję, którą ustalili z Adrianem 15 lat wcześniej. 

xxx 

Dym unosił się z właśnie zdmuchniętych świeczek. Evelyn płakała, mimo, że obiecała sobie, tego nie robić. Adrian popatrzył na nią z ledwo zauważalną dozą współczucia, ale nic nie powiedział. Pocierał tylko metodycznie jej dłoń kciukiem. To nasunęło jej na myśl czasy, kiedy jeszcze potrafili być szczęśliwi. Potrafili rozmawiać ze sobą na każdy temat, dzielić pocałunki, w zależności od sytuacji albo niewinne, albo bardzo namiętne, a każda chwila spędzona razem, nawet najbłahsza czynność, należała do najpiękniejszych w ich życiu. To wszystko prysło jak bańka mydlana, kiedy pogrążyli się w żalu po śmierci Barretta. Lata mijały i mimo, że ból nie lżył, to lekko się zacierał; trzeba było żyć dalej. Ale oni nie potrafili, wszystko co mieli kiedyś, odeszło razem z ich synem. Miłość przysłoniła złość i wzajemne wyrzuty, każda rozmowa, którą zaczynali kończyła się kłótnią, wzajemna troska jakby zniknęła…

Evelyn miała mętlik w głowie. Scena wypadku mieszała się z pytaniem czym sobie zasłużyła na tę… pogardę ze strony męża. Wyszarpnęła swoją dłoń z jego i położyła na kolanach. Popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem. Odwróciła wzrok, nie mogąc wytrzymać jego spojrzenia i powiedziała tylko:

- Przepraszam. – Zamknęła oczy, starając się pozbierać myśli. – Adrian, -powiedziała po chwili. – ciągle nie potrafię zrozumieć jednego. Dlaczego każesz mi żyć z poczuciem winy za śmierć naszego syna, skoro dobrze wiesz, że to nie była moja wina?

- Evelyn. Znowu zaczynasz? Myślałem, że ustaliliśmy, że na dziś koniec kłótni. – jego głos zabrzmiał ostro. Zaśmiała się przez łzy, kręcąc głową:

- Nie, to ty postanowiłeś. Jak zawsze ze wszystkim.

- Nie mam ochoty na tę dyskusję. – wstał i zapiął marynarkę, ruszając do wyjścia. – Wiedz, że właśnie zrujnowałaś urodziny naszego syna, a następną okazję, żeby o nim porozmawiać masz dopiero za rok. – powiedział i wyszedł.

Evelyn miała ochotę krzyczeć. Znowu to samo, wpędzanie jej w poczucie winy. Czuła się stłamszona i chciała z tym skończyć. Wróciła myślą do pomysłu, który pojawił się w jej głowie podczas kiedy kupowała prezent dla Barretta. Do pomysłu, którego w zasadzie się bała. Rozwód. Ostateczność, do której nie chciała sięgać.

Wstała i zabrała ze sobą tort, żeby włożyć go do lodówki. Zasługiwała na więcej niż Adrian jej dawał. Ale da mu ostatnia szansę, a jeśli nic się nie zmieni wniesie pozew. 

xxx 

Evelyn siedziała zdruzgotana, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co właśnie usłyszała. Adrian odszedł na bok, starając się opanować emocje.

- Nie, to bez sensu. Barrett został potrącony przez samochód, który uciekł, a ludzie z niego nawet nie zatrzymali się… - jej głos załamał się, a pojedyncze łzy zaczęły spływać po jej policzkach. - …żeby sprawdzić, czy z moim synem wszystko w porządku. I nie wierzę, że mógłbyś być tak bezduszny… - wstała i przeszła parę kroków przez pokój. Stała tyłem do Nicholasa i Marisol, tak, że nie mogli zobaczyć jej łez i przerażenia w oczach na wspomnienie wypadku. Wszystko wróciło po raz kolejny, tym razem ze zwiększoną siłą. Ona z Adrianem patrzący na siebie z uczuciem, moment, w którym się odwraca i w którym widzi syna i samochód na jednej linii, sprawca, który odjeżdża, Barrett leżący nieruchomo obok zniszczonego roweru i to uczucie wszechogarniającego przerażenia… Nie chciała nawet słuchać dalszego wywodu mężczyzny, który zabił jej dziecko. Jego tłumaczenia raniły ją bardziej niż cokolwiek. Mimo, że przytakiwała jego słowom, nie miała pojęcia co do niej mówił. Sekundy później przestrach w jej oczach pogłębił się, kiedy zobaczyła męża z antycznym sztyletem w ręku. W jednej chwili znalazła się przy nim.

- Co robisz?!

- Zabiłeś mojego syna! – krzyczał do leżącego na ziemi Nicka, którego zdążył już drasnąć.

- To prawda. – starała się go uspokoić swoim drżącym głosem, odciągając go na bok.

- Zostawiłeś go na śmierć, na ulicy!

- Tak, zgadza się. Popatrz na mnie. – powiedziała prawie bezgłośnie, zaciskając dłonie na jego przedramieniu. Kiedy się odwrócił, zobaczyła w jego oczach ten sam ból co przed laty. Wyciągnęła sztylet z jego dłoni, jej wzrok wyrażał prośbę, by nie robił czegoś, czego będzie potem żałował. Poddał się i usiadł na fotelu ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu w pocieszającym geście i zebrała resztki sił, które miała w sobie, by odezwać się to Nicholasa.

- Lepiej uważaj. – odraza błysnęła w jej oczach. - Żyjesz tylko dlatego, że wierzę, że czeka cię kara okrutniejsza niż możesz sobie wyobrazić. Niech idzie na policję. – powiedziała słabym głosem i przysunęła się do Adriana, zaciskając wargi, żeby powstrzymać płacz.

- Jeśli to coś dla was znaczy, jest mi tak okropnie przykro. – słowa Nicka wbiły jej nóż w serce. Jego „przykrość" nie mogła zwrócić jej syna.

- Po tych wszystkich latach, nie znaczy zupełnie nic. – powiedziała i popatrzyła na niego zimnym wzrokiem przełykając łzy, aż w końcu wyszedł. Upadła na podłogę tuż koło męża, odkładając sztylet, który wciąż trzymała w dłoni. Adrian pochylił się i przygarnął ją do siebie, otaczając ramionami.

- Cały czas winiłem cię za śmierć Barretta… -powiedział, co w końcu uwolniło powstrzymywane przez nią łzy. Te 15 lat bolało tak bardzo. – Boże, co ja ci zrobiłem? Nam… - podniosła na niego wzrok, lekkie zdziwienie przemknęło przez jej twarz. Mówił o „nich" – czymś, o czym myślała, że już nigdy nie wróci. W jego oczach zobaczyła dawny blask. – Wybaczysz mi kiedykolwiek? – zapytał. Pokiwała głową, uśmiechając się przez zasłonę łez.

- Czas byśmy oboje sobie wybaczyli… Wszystko.

Przytuliła się do niego, a on głaskał uspokajająco jej plecy. Jego dotyk i zapach jego perfum ją wyciszał. Tak bardzo za nim tęskniła. Pomyślała, że może jeszcze uda im się naprawić to, co zrujnowało tamto cholerne 10 sekund i wtuliła mocniej głowę w jego ramię, starając się kolejny raz znieść to samo cierpienie i zapomnieć. 

KONIEC? 


End file.
